Danger at Marina Del Rey
by waikiki23
Summary: When the guys are blessed with a weekend off, they plan on taking their families out boating.  What could possibly happen? *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to you all! I have been writing this story in my head for the past few days, ever since I went boating in my area. I hope you all like it. I do not own Emergency!, but I really wish I did. Please read and review!**

"Hey, you guys want to do something fun this weekend?" Johnny asked to his workmates. Everyone was in the kitchen, trying to eat as fast as they could before the klaxons could go off on them.

"What do you have in mind Gage?" Chet asked, reaching for the ketchup.

"Well, I have a buddy of mine that rents boats and he said he would loan me a couple of his pontoon boats, if we want to go out. He keeps them at Marina Del Rey, mainly at Tahiti Marina, so we could ride around then head out to Venice and Santa Monica if we want to."

The others thought for a moment. "I would need to ask Beth, but she does like boating, but I will let you know. I'll call her after we eat," Mike said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Same here," Cap and Roy said at the same time.

"I'm game," Marco replied, smiling. "I love Santa Monica Bay. Its beautiful."

"Yeah, I'm in too," Chet said. "Maybe we can tube or something like that."

"Yeah, definitely. My buddy's boats are always in good condition and his offer is that all we would need to do is to pay for gas, that's it. Plus, since we will be so close to Venice and Santa Monica, we could go to dinner afterwards. You can wear beachy clothes to those restaurants in the area."

After calling and getting the okay from the wives, the 6 men began planning their day on the water.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Saturday turned out to be the ideal summer day in sunny Southern California. Out in the beautiful Pacific, not far from the mouth of Marina Del Rey, 3 pontoon boats were tied together, floating in a small bay. The smell of hot dogs wafted away from the boats.

"Johnny, this was a great idea! And it is such a beautiful day today!" Marco said, relishing his second hot dog, kicked back on the middle boat. The others agreed heartily.

Captain Stanley and his wife Emily were on one boat with Mike and Beth. The middle boat held the bachelors Marco, Chet and Johnny. The last boat had Roy and his family. Everyone was kicked back, enjoying their picnic on the water. They had been out swimming, tubing and just riding around for the morning. They had moved to a smaller cove to make lunch and hang out together.

"Yeah, this has been an awesome day so far," Joanne said as she began to put away the potato salad and coleslaw, anything that could spoil in the hot summer sun. The others began to clean up their lunch items as well.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to float around for a little while," Johnny said, jumping in the water off the end of the boat he was on. He grabbed his inner tube and jumped on. He leaned his head back and got comfortable. The others looked at each other, grinning.

"Aw, what the hell," Cap said grinning as he jumped off his boat. He joined his junior paramedic floating in the calm bay.

The others soon followed suit. Soon, 9 adults were floating and 2 kids were swimming. The relaxation they were getting was what they all needed. They floated around, talking to each other, laughing over old jokes and growing closer as a group of friends.

Soon, it was time to head back to the marina. They all climbed back on their boats, letting the air out of their inner tubes and folded them, putting them back in the seats of the boat. Then everyone dried off and started to put on their dry clothes.

"Hey everyone, make sure you have your life jackets on," Cap said, snapping his on. "There's more traffic out here now than before."

"Got it Cap," Chet said as he, Marco and Johnny all grabbed theirs and snapped them on. Roy helped his children and JoAnne put hers on. Mike, Beth and Emily had theirs on as Cap untied their boat from the bachelor's. Roy untied theirs and they all started the boats up. Cap moved his boat in front of the others, Roy following him. Johnny was working on getting theirs started while Marco and Chet got everything together so they could take off.

What happened next burned its way forever into the minds of the ones watching. Johnny had just started the boat, getting ready to follow Roy. He never saw the speed boat lose control and accelerate straight towards them. Roy and Cap both heard a powerful motor coming closer and looked up. The watched in horror as the silver and blue speed boat crashed into the right side of the pontoon boat with the bachelors on it. The speed boat crashed into the pontoon boat, half way through somehow riding straight up in the air and stopping. The impact of the crash threw 2 of the bachelors and the 2 occupants from the speed boat into the waters of Marina Del Rey.

Instantly, Cap and Roy had their boats turned and heading toward the wreck. Cap was on the radio, contacting the Coast Guard regarding the wreck. Mike had spotted a red life jacket and jumped in. Cap pulled the boat as close as he could to Mike and helped to pull the survivor up and out of the water. It was one of the occupants from the speed boat, a 30-something young woman. She began coughing as soon as she was on board. Emily and Beth helped her out of her life jacket as Mike swam on.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked the frightened girl.

"Yes, my leg and arm hurts, but I'm okay," she said coughing again. "You gotta find my husband! He was driving the boat. The accelerator stuck! He couldn't stop!" She began to cry. Beth didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around the woman and watched as Mike pulled another red life jacket up out of the water.

Mike got on board with the next victim, as he was unconscious. Beth was horrified when her husband began doing mouth to mouth on the husband of the first victim. The woman in her arms let out a terrified scream, seeing her husband in the state he was in. Beth had to physically hold her back while Mike worked on her husband. After about a minute of rescue breathing, the victim coughed up water and began to show signs of regaining consciousness.

"Hold on there, you're going to be okay," Mike said, trying to hold down the now combative man. Beth couldn't hold on to the woman any longer as she pulled herself away and kneeled next to her husband. "Its okay honey. Your going to be okay," she said, wiping hair off his forehead.

Confident that the man was okay for the moment, Mike jumped back into the water. Cap had moved closer to where Roy was looking for the 3 missing fireman.

"Hey, there's one!" Emily yelled, pointing to a bright blue life jacket. Mike swam and pulled the prone figure up out of the water. "Its Marco!"

"Bring him over here Mike!" Roy yelled, putting the ladder down on his boat. Mike helped Roy manuver Marco onto the boat. Joanne pulled the kids away so Roy could help the unconscious Marco.

Mike jumped back in when Beth yelled, "Hey! There's another one!" She was pointing to another blue life jacket.

As he swam over, he heard Roy talking to Marco, who had just come around. "Its okay Marco. You're gonna be okay."

Mike prayed that all three of his friends were going to be okay as he swam up to his friend. He couldn't tell who it was at first because the life jacket caused him to roll forward. As soon as he rolled him back, he knew it was Chet. He was scared because Chet's lips were blue. He pulled his friend over to Cap's boat. Cap reached down and helped him get Chet on board. Mike checked Chet over, terrified when he couldn't find a pulse.

Mike began CPR on his friend, barely registering that he heard a boat pulling up. He never paid attention as one of the Coast Guard rescuers got on the boat with them. All that he had on his mind was to save Chet. "Damn it Chet! Don't give up man!"

He checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Moments later, Chet began to breath on his own. "Thank God," Mike whispered under his breath.

For the first time he noticed Cap and Roy pointing to something on the wreckage to the Coast Guard rescuer. "What is it Cap?"

Cap looked down for a moment before looking at his engineer. "Its Johnny. He's trapped on the boat."


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny began to regain consciousness when water splashed him in the face and he heard shouting in the distance of awareness. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, as his head was pounding like a jack hammer. Then, pain shot up his right leg, taking his breath away. He tried to move again and the pain returned as more water splash him in the face.

He opened his eyes slowly, the sun blinding him for a moment. His movements were sluggish, his brain not really connecting with the rest of his body for a moment. He looked around, taking in the fact that he was on a pontoon boat, but he was in the water too. For the first time he noticed a silver and blue speed boat sticking straight up in the middle of the pontoon boat. Suddenly, memories from the afternoon flooded back to his mind. He remembered floating with everyone else, then getting back on the boat. Whatever happened after that, he didn't remember.

He tried moving his leg again, but was still rewarded with pain. The reality of his situation began to dawn on him. He could see his leg sticking out of the water, but it looked like his foot was obscured by the speed boat. He squinted, trying to figure out where the pain was coming from. He gasped when he saw that his foot was actually wedged between the speed boat and the pontoon boat. How that actually happened, Johnny wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

He began taking stock of his injuries. _Well, I can tell I have a concussion, just how bad, I'm not sure. Obviously, my foot is messed up, but I think my leg is broken too. I think I'm okay everywhere else. _

He heard voices shouting and tried to look around. He winced as he hissed in pain. He realized that he couldn't do that again.

"Johnny! Can you hear me?" Cap yelled. He had been yelling for a minute or two to Johnny when they first noticed that the junior paramedic was trapped on the boat. Cap couldn't believe that all the fun they had earlier had ended with half his crew being injured by a run away speed boat. After the Coast Guard had arrived, they called in for a squad to help with the scene. They were waiting for the squad to show up so they could begin the rescue.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Johnny yelled back, instantly regretting it, the pain in his head pounding again. He heard a splash; a moment later his partner was next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked as he began to check his friend over. He had left Marco in Mike's care so he could check the severity of Johnny's injuries.

"As long as I don't move, I'm a-ok," Johnny replied, forcing a lopsided grin onto this face.

"Well, we're working on that. The Coast Guard called in for a squad. They should be here soon," Roy said, trying to see what it was going to take to free Johnny.

"I have a dumb question for you Pally. What the hell happened?" Johnny asked, looking Roy in the eyes.

"The speed boat's accelerator stuck and the driver couldn't swerve fast enough and rammed into your guys' boat. The force of the impact threw the 2 people in the boat out and threw Marco and Chet off your guys' boat and into the water."

"Are they okay?" Johnny asked as sirens could be heard.

"The man and woman from the speed boat do have some minor injuries. Mike fished both of them out. The guy swallowed in some water and had stopped breathing. Mike had to do rescue breathing on him. He did come around before Mike had to jump back in to get Marco and Chet out."

Roy had to wait to tell Johnny about their two friends because Cap began yelling to them, "Roy! The squad is here! What do you need to get Johnny free?"

"Definitely a K-12 and a stokes! His foot is pinned between the speed boat and the decking of the pontoon boat!" Roy yelled, trying not to rock the boat so much because every time it moved, Johnny winced in pain.

"Alright! We'll be out there in a minute or two!"

"It won't be much longer Junior and we'll have you free," Roy said with more enthusiasm than he felt.

"I know. How's Marco and Chet?" Johnny asked, trying to keep his mind off of his own pain.

"Both took in a lot of water. Chet was face down in the water when Mike pulled him onto Cap's boat. Mike had to do CPR on him. But, he responded quick. Marco also was face down, but all I had to do was mouth to mouth. Both are awake; Cap sent them in with the girls and Mike to the marina. He had to get the girls away from the scene and I didn't want the kids to be traumatized, so Mike drove back. The Coast Guard was going to have an ambulance waiting. Chet and Marco wanted to stay, but they weren't in any shape to do so."

Johnny couldn't ask any more questions because Cap's boat appeared next to the wreckage with Tom Dwyer and Doug Phillips on board, along with their equipment.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Dwyer asked, handing the K-12 to Roy.

"I'm fine, just need to get Johnny out of here," Roy replied, taking the saw on board. Tom and Doug jumped into the water; Tom getting on the pontoon boat to cut the part that was trapping Johnny away. Roy and Doug got on each side of Johnny and held him up a bit so he didn't move suddenly while Tom was cutting.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Johnny. He felt the pressure give way, white hot pain shooting up his leg, then hands grabbing him as he floated backwards. His world faded to a pinpoint then he lost consciousness all together.

Roy and Doug lifted him up onto the boat to Tom and Cap. The two of them laid Johnny in the stokes that Doug and Tom had brought on board. As Tom, Doug and Roy worked on stabilizing Johnny, the Coast Guard moved in to secure the wreckage.

Cap maneuvered the boat out of the Coast Guards way, heading back to Tahiti Marina. The Coast Guard had called in another ambulance for Johnny and it would be waiting for the boat when it arrived.

Tom began checking Johnny's injured foot and leg while Doug was checking his eyes and head. Roy was trying to take his vitals as Cap tried to keep the boat steady.

Doug pulled out the biophone after he finished and called Rampart. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

After a moment he heard, _"This is Rampart 51, go ahead,"_

"Rampart, we have a male 28 years old, victim of a boating accident. Be advised victim is John Gage. His right foot and ankle have been trapped between a speed boat and the decking of a pontoon boat for around 20 minutes Rampart. He lost consciousness when we released his foot. He is slightly responsive to verbal stimuli. He has multiple breaks in his foot, his ankle has a definite break and he has a compound fracture of his tib/fib. His pupils are normal and reactive, but he has a bruise over his left eye. Vitals are BP 106/83, pulse 97 and respirations are 28."

"_51, start and IV D5W TKO, immobilize his fractures, take full spinal precautions and transport immediately," _came the voice of Dr. Early.

"Negative on starting the IV Rampart. We are still on the boat transporting to the marina. ETA is 2 minutes. We have the fractures immobilized, but we will not be able to start the IV or implement the spinal precautions until we arrive at the marina," Doug replied, watching Roy and Tom splint Johnny's leg.

"_10-4 51. As soon as you are back at the marina, start the IV, take spinal precautions and take new set of vitals."_

"10-4 Rampart," Doug said, closing the biophone.

Roy looked up when he felt the boat slow down to see they had arrived back to Tahiti Marina. As promised, the ambulance was waiting for them to arrive. As soon as Cap had the boat stopped and tied off to the dock, Roy and Tom moved Johnny off the boat, Doug grabbing the equipment. The ambulance attendants moved in with the gurney.

"We need a minute guys. Cap, could you grab us a back board and a cervical collar off of our squad? Tom asked.

"Right," Cap replied, coming back a moment later with the requested items. Swiftly and in one motion, the three paramedics moved Johnny from the stokes to the back board and had the cervical collar on him. Roy strapped him down as Doug checked his vitals and Tom started an IV.

Doug had just finished getting the BP when Johnny began to wake up. "Hey Junior. You need to keep still. We're getting ready to transport you," Roy said as Doug got back on the biophone to update Rampart .

Johnny sucked in a breath as the pain of his injury hit him again. "Damn, it hurts," was all he could say.

"Just hang in there Johnny," Cap said, kneeling near Johnny's head.

"Yeah, I know Junior. Like Cap said, just hang in there. We going to move you now," Roy said. He and Tom moved Johnny's backboard to the gurney. The ambulance attendants rolled the gurney to the ambulance and loaded Johnny in, Doug hopping in too.

Roy was about to jump in the back when Cap placed a hand on his shoulder. Roy looked back into the worried face of his Captain. "Roy, I'll be there in a little while. Take care of him, okay."

"I will Cap," Roy replied, jumping in the back with Doug and Johnny.

Cap watched as the ambulance took off down the road, then headed for the office to tell Johnny's buddy about the accident. He prayed that Johnny was going to be okay, a sentiment that he knew was shared by all of the men under his command.

_Just a note to all who may be wondering, a friend of mine who owns a boat told me that the life jackets that you wear when you go boating have been known to roll you forward if you are knocked unconscious.(This was the inspiration for this story). I had to look it up (since my boating jacket is a Type III) This is what __.com__ says about these life jackets that most boaters carry, "_These life jackets are generally considered the most comfortable, with styles for different boating activities and sports. They are for use in calm water where there is good chance of fast rescue since they will generally not turn an unconscious person face-up." _Scary, huh? Yeah, I thought so. The floatation vests are apparently are the best, as they keep you up if you are thrown from a boat and knocked unconscious, or ones that are Type I of II. I have also noticed that on Emergency!, when they worked with the Coast Guard, they wore these orange floatation vests. So, to all who take advantage of the warm weather to go boating, please be careful out there and choose your life jacket carefully._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long for me to update. My muse has not been working with me at all lately. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. Please read and review.**

**Again, I do not own anything, although Mike is on my wish list still...**

The ambulance carrying Johnny arrived at Rampart ten minutes after they had arrived back to the marina. As it backed in, Dixie stood at the door. When the doors opened she looked down into the face of a vary miserable Johnny Gage.

"Room 3. How are you feeling Johnny?" Dixie asked as she walked beside the gurney. As they entered the exam room, Johnny replied, "Like I've been hit with a Mac truck."

"I bet," Dixie replied as Roy, Doug and the attendants helped to transfer Johnny to the exam table.

Johnny tried to look over at Dixie, as much as he could with a cervical collar on and asked, "How's Marco and Chet?"

Dr. Kelly Brackett came in as Johnny asked his question. "They're going to be fine. We are going to keep them overnight for observation, especially since both of them nearly drowned. How's it look Joe?"

"I'm waiting on x-ray to get here so we can get some pictures, but all in all, he's pretty lucky," Joe replied as the door opened revealing the x-ray tech pushing his machine.

"George, I want a skull, cervical spine and right leg, foot and ankle," Joe said before looking over at Johnny. "We'll be back in a few minutes Johnny."

Johnny waved his hand at the two doctors, Dixie and his best friend. "I won't be going anywhere."

The four left the room as the x-ray technician began to take the pictures requested.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

George had been gone for over fifteen minutes and Johnny was getting restless and bored. He had taken to counting the tiles in the room when the door opened, revealing his captain.

"Hey John. How are you doing?" Cap asked, standing next to his youngest crew member.

Johnny shifted slightly before replying, "Okay so far. Just waiting on the x-rays to come back. I have a hunch I'll be here for a few days though. I need to call Kevin. He's gonna want to know about his boat."

Cap laid a hand on John's shoulder. "Already took care of that pal. Before I came here, I ran to the office and talked to him. He was very concerned for you and Marco and Chet. He said to not worry about the boat. As soon as he gets the boat towed in and secured, he was coming by to check on you."

"Thanks Cap, I appreciate it," Johnny said as the door opened. Cap turned around to see Joe, Kel, Roy and Dixie came into the room. "What's the verdict, Doc?"

"Well, you are going to be a guest in our hotel for a few days. You don't have a skull fracture, just a slight concussion. You have a clean break to the tib/fib. However, we are going to have to do surgery on your foot and ankle. Its going to take some screws, pins and maybe a plate or two. The rest of you looks good. We're going to let you rest tonight and do the surgery in the morning," Joe replied, standing next to Cap.

"That good, huh?" Johnny replied, scowling. He hated staying in the hospital.

"What, you don't like our friendly hotel?" Dixie asked, grinning. She took the cervical collar off Johnny as the others began laughing at Johnny's face.

"The service could be better," Johnny mumbled, trying to look cross. The others just continued to laugh as a gurney was wheeled into the room.

"You'd better not badger my nurses," Dixie said, waging a finger at the paramedic.

Johnny grinned before saying, "But that takes all the fun out of staying here."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

A few days later, Roy opened the door to Johnny's room. "Hey Junior. How you feeling today?" he asked as he sat down next to the bed.

"Doing better. Early says they should be releasing me either tomorrow or Friday. How's everything going at the station?"

Roy sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Your paired with Brice again, aren't you?" Johnny asked, laughing at his partner.

"Oh yeah. Just got off shift from working with the walking rule book. I'm so glad I have the next two days off, because if I had to work one more hour with him, I was going to strangle him and take my chances with the consequences."

Johnny laughed heartily at his partner's discomfort. "Sorry Pally. Just the thought of you strangling anyone is just funny to me."

"Oh, ha ha, thanks a lot Junior."

"Oh, it'll be alright, Roy. So, is anything else new?" Johnny asked, shifting in the bed.

"No, other than Chet and Marco came back to work yesterday. The Phantom was in full force. He did manage to short sheet Brice's bed, which made up for everything."

Johnny laughed again before asking, "How is the driver of the other boat?"

"Oh, he's fine. The Coast Guard ruled that it was an accident. It was just like the guy and his wife said, the accelerator stuck. He was trying to maneuver the speedboat out to open waters when we were heading in to the marina. He tried to swerve, but it didn't do any good. He's been by the station to check on you guys and just kept saying how grateful he was that it wasn't any more serious that it was."

"That's good. Kevin stopped by yesterday afternoon and he's going to turn it into his insurance company. He did say that if we ever want to go out again, he would loan us the boats again," Johnny said, turning to the door as it opened. A couple heads poked in.

"You up for some more company?" Cap asked. When Johnny nodded, he, Mike, Chet and Marco walked in and found places to sit.

"So when are you getting sprung?" Mike asked from near the window.

"Either tomorrow or Friday. How are you guys?" Johnny asked looking over at Chet and Marco.

"Doing fine," Chet said, Marco nodding.

Mike grinned before saying, "Yeah, thanks to me."

The others laughed before Johnny said, "Yeah, you're quite the fisherman Mike."

Cap slapped Mike on he shoulder, "Yeah, the best fishing of all." Mike blushed as the others laughed some more.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny did get sprung the next day and had to spend six more weeks at home. It was eight weeks after the boat accident that Johnny got to go back to work. He was so glad to get out of his apartment and get back to the job he loved.

When he walked into the locker room, it was deserted. He cautiously checked his locker, shocked when a water bomb wasn't there. He changed in record time and was pinning his badge to his shirt when he entered the day room.

"Surprise!"

Johnny almost stabbed himself in the chest as the exclamation startled him. He finished pinning the badge while laughing with the guys.

"Glad to have you back Gage!" Chet said, pumping his hand. Mike shook his other hand and Cap slapped his shoulder.

"I don't think anyone is as glad to see him as his own partner. Working with Brice for almost six weeks is inhuman," Marco said, laughing.

"It's great to be back," Johnny replied.

"Believe me, Marco is right. I thought your partner was going to have to kill him to put him out of our misery," Cap said, grinning.

"You all didn't have to work closely with him and almost break your hand more times that you could count," Roy said, letting out a long suffering sigh.

"He locked the compartments, didn't he?" Johnny asked, trying to smother a grin, but was failing miserably.

"Oh yeah."

The others laughed some more before Marco pointed Johnny to the kitchen table. On it was a cake in the shape of the a pontoon boat. On one side, the hull of a boat was sticking straight up in the air.

"That is hilarious!" Johnny said, laughing so hard he almost had tears in his eyes. He was taking a closer look at the cake when he realized it had little figurines jumping off the boat, being fished out by a man off to the side.

"Believe it or not, it was Mike's idea," Marco said, laughing himself. He began to cut the cake, making sure they had a few pictures of it before it was demolished.

"I couldn't think of a better way to be welcomed back," Johnny replied, accepting a plate that Marco handed him.

Cap looked on, relieved to have his crew all together again. It would be a while before he would be okay with another boating excursion. While eating a piece of cake, he laughed along with everyone else as Johnny and Chet began to banter back and forth. "Yup, everything is back to normal."

**~The End~**


End file.
